


Ash's new friend

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: (Title is lame, couldn't think of anything else).Ash, now 23, has his own Pokemon Gym. One day he meets a new employee and sparks fly.
Kudos: 6





	Ash's new friend

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been a Pokemon fan for 20 years, and this is my very first Pokemon story. I wrote it for a trade with an artist, MJEsperandieu.
> 
> It was fun writing it for him, because he didn't know the character Ash meets, and that makes the story more fun, IMO. I worry that if you know the character it's not as fun. When I started posting it here, I intended to tag who it is, but there wasn't a relationship tag for Ash and them (which makes sense) and I don't know how to do a custom one. So, I decided to just not tag him at all, so if you do know him, hopefully you can still enjoy it, even if you figure out who it is. But if you don't, hopefully you fully enjoy it!
> 
> Do not own Pokemon

Ash sighed as he walked into the break room of  his gym . He quickly got in line for his lunch. Ash was 23 and had his own Pokemon Gym. It was amazing. He still hadn’t caught ‘em all, but he would get back to it one of these days. But for now, he was happy to be a gym leader. He just wished he wasn’t so lonely.

Brock and Misty went back to their gyms, which made sense. Both  had been traveling with  him because they wanted to travel too. Now that Ash was sitting still, it made sense for them to do what they needed to do. They still called each other and were still friends, but it had been a while since they had been together.

His love life wasn’t much better. Most people that showed interest in him seemed to only care that he was a gym leader. Then again, it wasn’t like he had much of a personal life. He couldn’t meet new people easily.

“Pika-Pika!”

Ash snapped back to reality as Pikachu noticed that they were next in line for food.

It was a big Gym with a lot of employees, so they had their own cafeteria inside the huge break room. The room was off-white color with rows of long brown tables to sit at. At the other end of the room was an open area for them to take out their pokemon.

Ash stepped up to the counter, not feeling hungry himself.

“I’ll just have 6 Pokemon meals.” The lady nodded and started preparing their food. He smiled to himself as he thought about Brock. He had always said he wanted to make specific Pokemon food for each one. He was able to do that, here. He just had to ask for 6 Pokemon meals and all 6 of them got a meal made just for them, specially made by Brock.

The server nodded and handed Ash a tray. Being the  g ym leader, he didn’t have to pay. He took the tray over to the open area as Pikachu chatted happily, knowing he was getting food.

He set the tray down on the edge of a table before pulling out his Pokemon, one at a time, and releasing them. Soon Pikachu was joined by the rest of his team.

As he stood feeding his team, he couldn’t help but look down at his shorts. They were red and looked cool, but they were too tight. He hadn’t had time to buy new ones yet. He just hoped no one noticed.

“Those are some nice balls you have.”

Ash looked over in horror at the comment but was calmed by the sight of the guy who said it.

The man was tall and looked to be about his age. He wore brown pants and a red shirt. You could see his muscles through his shirt. The man had brown hair, blue eyes, and an amazing smile. Ash tried not to stare, but he had a tight shirt on, and he could clearly see his pecs, and abs. Also, since it was kind of chilly in the break room, he could also see his nipples.

Ash blushed as he realized the man could see his balls through his tight pants.

The man held his hand out. “Nice to meet you! I’m new here! Haven’t met everyone yet.”

Ash smiled to himself as he shook his hand. ‘He doesn’t know who I am, and is already complimenting my balls? At least I tried to keep my chest ogling quiet… careful Ash, his eyes are up there...’

“Nice to meet you. I’m Ash.”

The man’s hand went limp and his face fell. “Ash… Ketchum? The gym leader?”

Ash nodded as he let go of his hand. “Yeah, that’s me.”

The man looked away, sadly. “I shouldn’t waste your time.”

Ash put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “You aren’t! No matter what you do here, even if you were the janitor, that doesn’t make you any less of a person, or less important. I feel bad I never get to go see the people out in the lobby. It’s hard being the gym leader. You get respect and admiration, but you feel isolated a lot. It’s really hard.”

The man nodded in understanding. “It sounds like it must take great balls to handle being a gym leader.”

Ash blushed again, but this time he assumed he was being metaphorical.

“But it makes sense,” Ash continued. “To have a rule that a gym leader can’t go in the lobby, so as not to intimidate challengers. I’m glad the gym manager can take care of all that. I hope you and the others know how much I appreciate your support.”

Both men sat down at the table, as Ash continued. “What do you do?”

“I give trainers coming to battle you helpful tips. … Not that I’m giving them tips to beat you! Just, generic Pokemon training knowledge.”

Ash shook his head with a smile. “No, I get it. It sounds like a fun job.”

“It is.” The man said.

Ash tilted his head up and smiled. “I remember back when I was doing my training, there was a guy like that outside the gyms. He would call me champ.”

The man chuckled. “I hope I do a better job than he did.”

“I’m sure you do.” Ash said. “He seemed a bit odd at the time, but in hindsight, those pep talks did help. I’m sure you help the trainers you see, too.”

The man was just about to reply, but just then an alarm on the man’s phone went off.

“Ah! I gotta get back to work...” He said standing up and looking at Ash. “Listen, I hate to be forward but… would you like to go out sometime?”

Ash blinked in surprise.

“S-sure!” Ash said, happy to have a date. “Wanna meet in front of the gym at 8?”

“Yeah! Sounds good!” He said as he started to walk away.

“Wait!” Ash called after him, causing him to stop, and turn back. “What’s your name?”

The man smiled. “Guy.” And then he was off.

Ash smiled to himself. He was excited for the date.

XxXxXxX

“Man, that last battle went long.” Ash said, looking at the time. It was 7:55. He debated what to do. He hated to go out in his work clothes, but he didn’t want to keep Guy waiting. After all, it was the first date he’d been on in a year. He decided to just go how he was.

When he got there, he was greeted by Guy.

“Hey Ash!” Guy said with a smile.

“Hey Guy!” Ash said, relieved to see he was in his work clothes too. He also couldn’t deny that he was happy about the view he would have on the date. Still… “Sorry, the last match ran longer than I thought it would and I didn’t have time to change. If you can give me a minute, I can run and change.”

“Well, I’m glad you were here, just because, I would have been afraid you changed your mind.”

Ash was going to protest his negativity towards himself, but before he could, Guy continued.

“As for changing...” Guy said, looking Ash up and down. “Nah, you look... really good.”

Ash blushed at the compliment. Then he noticed that Guy was staring at his crotch. He had forgotten already about Guy’s comment about his balls. He really had to buy some looser clothes. He also hoped he wasn’t this obvious when he was staring at Guy’s chest.

“Where should we go on our date?” Ash said, which brought Guy out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, I just can’t help but admire your balls.” Guy said with awe in his voice. Ash was just about to say something, but Guy changed the subject.

“It’s a beautiful night.” Guy said, looking at the stars. “Do you want to get some food to go and go eat on a bench and watch the stars?”

Ash thought about it. It was a warm and beautiful spring night and it was already getting dark. It seemed like a great idea.

“Sure!”

XxXxXxXx

As Guy ordered the food, Ash thought about Guy’s obsession with his balls. Ash was excited to what that could lead to, but being so upfront and forward about it, before they had even gone on a date… Ash had been staring at his chest and hadn’t said a word about it because Ash knew it would be awkward to mention it already.

Then he looked at the stars. It was a beautiful night. And there was a park light near-by, so there would still be enough light to see each other. Nothing else was around except trees, and a lake in front of the bench which reflected a full moon.

Soon, Guy returned and pulled a burger out of the bag and handed it to Ash.

“Here you go!” Guy said, excited to get their date started. He set a drink down next to Ash.

“Thanks!” Ash said, happily opening the wrapper. “I could have paid though. After all I’m the gym leader. I make good money.”

Guy shrugged. “I thought it was only fair. After all, I asked you out.”

Ash nodded as he took a bite. That made sense.

“The burger is really good!” Ash said, happily. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Guy replied, pulling out his own burger before he took a bite. He looked up at the stars.

“The stars really are amazing and beautiful. It’s crazy to think that they are just giant beautiful balls of gas.”

Ash nearly choked on his burger. This guy really only had one thing on his mind.

Guy looked back over at Ash and noticed he looked uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?”

Ash looked away for a moment. He didn’t want to hurt Guy’s feelings but this was getting to be a little too much.

Ash sighed. “Listen Guy...”

Guy frowned. “You don’t want to go out with someone lame like me, huh?”

Ash was taken aback.

“W-where did that come from?” Ash replied, putting his hand on Guy’s. “You seem fun... and... you are super hot. To tell you the truth I’ve been starting at your chest tonight, and earlier.”

It was Guy’s turn to blush. “W-what’s this about my chest?”

Ash tried not to drool. “You’re very hot. I can see your body through your shirt. But even so, I want to take things slow... and not rush into… anything physical.”

Guy looked confused, still shocked by Ash’s comments about his chest. “I… I feel the same way, about all that. But what does that have to do with how the date is going?”

Ash sighed as he decided it would be best to just be honest.

“You are just… coming on a little too strongly… talking about my balls.”

Guy smirked a little. “So balls are a turn on for you too?”

Ash fidgeted, as he tried to get the words out. “T-they are… but again, I just don’t think we should be talking about that yet...”

Guy shook his head, stood up, and put his fist to his chest, passionately.

“I just can’t help it!” He said, looking at Ash’s crotch again. “You have great balls!”

Ash shifted uncomfortably. “Guy...”

Guy frowned. “What? I love your ultra balls too!”

Now Ash was confused. Now they were ultra balls? And what does he mean, too?

“I just can’t wait to touch them!”

Before Ash could say a word, Guy reached down and grabbed Ash’s balls.

….

But to Ash’s surprise, they weren’t the ones between his legs. They were his Poke balls, attached to his belt.

Ash almost hurt himself in his confusion. He looked up at Guy, who had the biggest smile on his face.

“These are the old style Great Balls and Ultra Balls! They don’t make these anymore!”

Ash blinked. Was he talking about them the whole time? He remembered the first time he saw him Ash’s Poke balls were open and sitting on the table.

“Guy… you were talking about my poke balls this whole time?”

It was Guy’s turn to be confused. “Of course! What else?”

Ash pointed awkwardly at his crotch. “My shorts are really tight, and...”

Guy’s eyes drifted to the bulge in his shorts. He then quickly looked away with a blush.

“No way! I wouldn’t have been talking about that openly this quickly! I didn’t even notice. It’s just... My job at the gym is The Ball Guy.”

“The… Ball… Guy….?” Ash asked, wondering what that meant.

“You remember how I said I work in the front of the gym to give the trainers general hints? They are all about the different types of balls. Let me show you a picture.”

Guy pulled out his phone and showed the picture to Ash.

“See?” Guy said. “I’m like a mascot. I wear the fake head with white spandex arms and legs. They hired me because I love Poke balls so much and already had a lot of knowledge about them. I wasn’t more up front earlier because people usually judge me for having this type of job. They don’t take the time to get to know me for me.”

Ash smiled. “It’s great that you have a job you are so passionate about. We are both lucky.”

Guy leaned down and gave Ash a quick kiss. “I have a feeling we are going to be very lucky.”

Ash nodded. “Lets get back to our date, then.”

And with that, they two men sat, talking about themselves and looking at the stars. A truly romantic first date.

“So...” Guy said, as he finished his burger. “How about some rice balls?”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you don't know the character, in Pokemon Sword and Shield, "The Ball Guy" is a mascot type person with a suit and a ball on his head that stands outside Gyms and tells you about the various types of Poke balls. I thought this kind of misunderstanding would be fun. But then if you go into it reading "Ash/THE BALL GUY" where's the fun in that? XD.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
